Total Drama Memorial Trials
by Cotton Candy Luver Chopper
Summary: TDMT! The start of the new season is hosted by Chris McClean and... Well... Who else? Read to find out! 18 OC teens compete to win 1,000,000 cash! I'm aware the title is a bit... bad, please send in suggestions for a new title :D. Apps Closed
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome! This is a bit of a curveball isn't it! You weren't expecting me to do this! Well, I am **** This is something new I want to try. So, I hope this works! This is an OC story, so, the form is at the end!**

_**Prologue**_

Chris McClean stood at the dock of Camp Wawanakwa. He flashed his cocky grin at the camera with hands on his hips. He wore his usual clothing, a blue shirt and khakis.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" He pointed to the island behind him. "On an all new season of Total Drama, new campers will be competing for a one thousand cash prize in Canadian money." He showed the camera a silver case that he struggled to pick up. Chef poked his head out of the mess hall. Chris waved to end the video, but a handsome latino wearing a red open button up shirt and jeans with boots entered the frame.

"Hello. I'm Alejandro, back to host the new season of Total Drama. Total!-"

"Hey! That's my line! Alejandro is here! Back to host the new season of Total Drama. Total! Drama! Memorial Trials!" Alejandro rolled his eyes as the video ended.

**A/N: Bad start, I know. I needed SOMETHING before I introduce the campers. I need 17 campers! If you're wondering, the 18****th**** is mine. I need 8 girls, and 7 guys. Anyway, here is the form. **

**SEND IN VIA PM! I REPEAT! SEND IN VIA PM!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality (Straight, Gay, Lesbian etc.):**

**Stereotype:**

**Nationality and Race:**

**Build:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Hair (Color, Style, Length):**

**Eyes (Color, Length):**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Formal:**

**Swimwear:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Extra (Tattoos, Piercings, Jewelry, etc):**

**Personality:**

**Likes:  
Hates:**

**Fears and Cause of Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Your Camper Would Date?:**

**Your Camper Would Befriend?:**

**Your Camper Would Hate?:**

**Dating (Yes or No):**

**Personality: **

**History:**

**Audition Tape:**


	2. Introductions

**A/N: FINALLY! First real chapter, yes, the time has come. Final Cast List! I had to make a few females since a lot of people didn't want to send in any xD So, here it is**

**Final Cast List:**

**Boys**

**Dylan Ross – The Slacker**

**Tobe Grey – The Magician**

**Jeremy Thomas White – The Positive Person**

**Nier Leonaire – The Laid-Back Pacifist**

**Jay Wolfe – The Sarcastic Street Smarts**

**Jackson O' Connor – The Rager**

**Sebastian Courier – The Sophisticated Perfectionist**

**Mitchel Baccardi – The Absent Minded Hypnotist**

**Adam Gregory – The Hippie**

**Ty Oaks – The Level Headed Gamer**

**Liam Redwood – The Know It All**

**Girls**

**Liza Oaks – The Tough Tomboy**

**Kaede Takahashi - The Adrenaline Lover**

**Lydia Flutters - The Shy Animal Lover**

**Shaelyn Hart - The Easy Going Girl**

**Kaylee Gonzalez - The Sarcastic Prankster**

**Cynthia Lorelei Perimoch – The Aristocrat**

**Cecilia Youman – The Queen Bee**

**Effie Marvels – The Sassy Strategist**

**Opal Frasier – The Creative Loner**

**Monica Sanford – The Techno Savvy Brain**

**Lola Oxford – The Snobby Rich Kid**

**So… I added 5 characters, because I wanted it to become 22 contestants. Okay, so, let's get to the story now.**

"Hey there!" Alejandro greeted the camera, standing on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa. "Chris let me introduce the contestants because he was ready... er… _setting up _the next challenge." Alejandro chuckled lightly. "So! Let's start with the first contestant!" A large boat arrived at the dock. A boy arrived on the dock. He was simple, scrawny kid with dark olive skin, wearing a light blue T shirt and grey shorts. He was eating a bag of chips.

"Alejandro! Sneaky guy, I know you from Total Drama World Tour!" The boy mentioned. Alejandro nodded.

"Dylan Ross," Alejandro pointed Dylan towards the end of the dock. "Over there, man." Alejandro's accent has faded throughout the years of being around Americans. Dylan nodded and set his bags down. He sat down, hanging his feet over the dock. Another boat arrived at the camp, letting off a red head.

"Effie Marvels, welcome." Alejandro's accent suddenly returned as he greeted the lady. She had fair skin and freckles invaded her face. Her green eyes looked around, scanning the camp. She smiled as she put her red hair in a bun and let two long bangs hang, framing her face.

"Thank you." Effie wore a dark blue shirt and a denim skirt reaching her knees. Her dark blue flats made no sound as she stood on the end of the dock, raising her eyebrow at the boy sitting over the dock, munching on chips.

"The next boat gives us…" The boat arrived at the dock, but no one left. Instead, a finger tapped on Effie, startling her and kicking a boy into the water. An angry Caucasian/Italian boy with slanted Azure eyes bobbed his head out of the water.

"Amigo, I wouldn't sneak up on an amiga like that." Alejandro warned, earning him a wry smile.

"Sorry, I forgot." He said sarcastically as he boarded the dock. He huffed as he set down his soaking wet bags and stood on the other side of Effie. Effie rolled her eyes as she focused her eyes on the next boat. Dylan was also observing the boat closing in.

"By the way, that's Tobe Grey." Tobe smiled at Effie, who huffed. A seventeen year old with brown skin a turquoise tank top, blue shorts, and blue tennis shoes left the boat. She had pale peach skin. "And this is Liza Oaks." The girl jogged over to the end of the dock. Trying to interact with the others, Dylan said "Hey.", Tobe shook her hand, and Effie acknowledged her. Liza was a bit satisfied and stood next to Tobe.

"So… This is going to take awhile. Can you just get on with it?" Effie hurried Alejandro. "Aren't we on a schedule?" Effie commented with a smart remark. Alejandro rolled his eyes as the next boat arrived.

"Next, Jeremy Thomas White!" A very short Caucasian/Irish boy stepped off the boat. "Er… you are a teenager, right?" Jeremy smiled.

"Of course I am!" Jeremy strolled over to the end of the dock, welcoming every contestant that had arrived.

"Ew… Don't rub your positivity on me." Tobe inched away from Jeremy, disturbing Jeremy. The next boat arrived, an Asian/Canadian girl flipped off the top part of the boat, landing perfectly on the end of the dock.

"Woo!" She smiled broadly as she grabbed her bags that were flung off the top of the boat as well. She turned back to the boat. "Thanks!" She waved her hand in the air at the man at the helm of the ship as he drove away. She turned to Alejandro. "What's up, Alejandro?" She turned to the rest of the campers. "Hey guys!" Dylan, Liza, and Jeremy waved back. Tobe and Effie rolled their eyes.

"A firecracker, are we?" The girl nodded as she bounded over to the group. "This is Kaede Takahashi." Jeremy, Liza, and Dylan greeted her. Even Dylan made the effort to stand up and meet her.

"I feel less lazy around you… That's a mysterious power man…" Dylan ate another chip as he slung his legs over the dock once again. Kaede had a broad smile as the next boat arrived. A teenager wearing a bloody red T shirt with a black jacket with white lining and cuffs, complimenting his black jeans and red converse arrived on the dock. He smiled at the crowd, lighting up the camp. Most of the girls fawned over him, most of the guys rolled their eyes.

"Nier Leonaire has arrived." Alejandro stated. Nier stood next to Kaede, who smiled and blushed. The next boat arrived, bringing us a Caucasian/Native American girl with pale peach skin. She wore a pale yellow sweat shirt, long blue jeans, and pink tennis shoes.

"Lydia Flutters." Lydia stroked a bunny gently. She strolled over to the group, smiling at the others. With no words coming from the girl, or the group, Alejandro shivered from the tense atmosphere. "Okay. Next is Sebastian Courier!" The name made Tobe shiver.

"He sounds like an annoying-"

"Were you going to say… Englishman?" The tall teenager spoke with a beautiful English accent, captivating the girls. The pale skinned man wore a dress shirt, a black suit jacket over it, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He readjusted his black tie and dusted off his clean black dress pants.

"Ew." Tobe remarked at the Englishman. Sebastian stood next to Tobe, who inched away. "I don't want your Englishness to rub off on me." Sebastian sighed at the rude magician, who was now playing with a pack of cards.

"Next… Opal Frasier!" A pale girl with long brown hair reaching her knees exited the boat. She wore a black shirt with black and yellow horizontal striped sleeves. A dull yellow skirt reaches her knees and a black pantyhose with shining black shoes. Everyone except Jeremy and Kaede were depressed.

"Gwen Version Two?" Effie commented. Opal glared at her, shutting her up. The brown haired girl wrote in her notebook something, then closed it. She headed towards the group. They made a spot in the middle by leaning either to the right, or to the left. Opal sighed as she stood in her "spot". Another boat approached, releasing a boy with slightly tanned olive skin. He wore an Italian jersey with an orange V neck under it showing his neckline, blue plaid cargo shorts, and soccer cleats with red stripes. He wandered to the next part of the dock.

"Mitchel Baccardi." The boy greeted the other campers, then slung his legs over the dock, staring into the water and the ripples. "Er… Aloof much?" Mitchel snapped out of it.

"Hey guys!" Mitchel said, not realizing that he already greeted them. Everyone kind of mumbled at him. A lightly tanned girl with an orange frilly sleeveless shirt and a matching frilly mini skirt and orange and white thigh length striped socks with orange flats complimented with an orange bow snuck behind Mitchel. A squirt of water splashed in Mitchel's face. Mitchel jumped back in surprise, finding the girl behind him.

"Kaylee Gonzalez!" The girl swiped a strand of her raven hair behind her ear. She giggled as she pranced her way to the group.

"You liked the water, didn't you?" Kaylee teased the hypnotist as he dried his face and sighed, sitting next to Dylan.

"Let's not do anything guys, come on. We don't want any violence to happen here." Nier mentioned. The girls fell head over heels again at Nier's serenity. Kaylee just giggled as the next boat arrived. It revealed a guy with jet black, shaggy hair and pale skin.

"Are you the tough guy around here?" Kaylee remarked. The man glared at the raven haired prankster. He wore a black short sleeve T-shirt under a red long sleeve T-shirt. He also wore a black jacket with a dark blue dragon design on the back, dark jeans, and punk boots.

"Now listen." He narrowed his eyes at the campers who have already arrived.

"No, _you _listen." A female voice was heard from behind him. He turned around to reveal a girl with blonde, curly hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a strapless red crop top with a sunflower in the middle, a pair of denim mini shorts, and casual red flip flops. "First of all, you don't boss me around."

"And who said you can boss everyone around, doll?" The punk male said. The girl narrowed her hazel eyes at the man.

"Oh, you wanna go big guy?" The girl remarked. The punk sighed as he gave up and joined the group. The girl smirked in satisfaction as she joined the group as well. Alejandro was smiling broadly at the confrontation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jackson O'Connor and Cecilia Youman." Alejandro introduced them.

"A bit late, don't cha think?" Cecilia remarked.

"It's Jax." He said to Alejandro and everyone in the group.

"I didn't want to break up the little thing that was going on right there." Alejandro smirked lightly.

"It _was _pretty… _magical." _Tobe said to the two. They glared at him while Effie smirked.

"No fighting, please." Nier tried to reason with the two, but it was futile. Lydia sunk back into an invisible corner, Mitchel and Dylan pretended as if it didn't happen, Sebastian and Alejandro were chuckling, and Opal and Jeremy were a bit scared. In all the commotion, no one realized that two campers had already arrived.

"Ahem." A pale teen with short black hair and blue cat shaped eyes got the group's attention. He wore a black t-shirt, blue shorts, and black sandals. Next to him was a brunette, typing away on a cell phone.

"We don't allow those here at Camp Wawanakwa." The girl had reddish brown hair in a small ponytail. She wore a white collar shirt under a red sweater vest and a red plaid school skirt and dull red flats. Unable to fight a girl, Alejandro let her keep her phone. She continued to type on it.

"What are you typing on that thing?" Jeremy asked.

"A report on Camp Wawanakwa. I plan to have it in case we have some type of assignment when we get back to school." The girl said.

"You can type a report on that thing?" The boy next to her pointed to the phone. "What version or model of phone is that?" The two discussed the phone as Alejandro inched away from them.

"Liam Redwood and Monica Sanford." Alejandro introduced.

"So _now _we're doing two people per ship. How do you even plan that we're going to run out of time like that before this happens?" Effie asked. Liam shifted his focus to Alejandro, waiting for his answer as well.

"Well, the _author _kno-"

"HEY! Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Monica shouted at Alejandro as the spicy latino scratched his head.

"Onto-"

"Jay Wolfe." An Australian wearing a purple T-shirt with grey rims, grey shorts, and a pair of black and white high tops interrupted Alejandro.

"Seriously! What's with you guys interrupting me?" Alejandro was infuriated while Jay scanned the group with his almond brown eyes with darker brown flecks. He brushed back his straight shoulder length brown and a little bit scrappy.

"Surprise!" A squirt of water assaulted Jay's face. Smiling, he turned to meet the raven haired prankster.

"Wow, congratulations for the prank that you pulled on me." Jay said with a smirk as he extended his hand.

"Oh! Thanks!" Kaylee shook his hand, sending a jolt through her body. "Wow, congratulations to _you, _my friend." Kaylee laughed out loud as she led the fellow prankster to the group. Liza spotted Jay and waved at him. He returned the wave, much to the disappointment of Kaylee. A lightly tanned girl with straight brown shoulder length hair that fell just beneath her shoulder exited the boat. She had bangs that fell to the right of her face.

"Shaelyn Hart everybody." Alejandro introduced, now losing his enthusiasm. The girl wore a pair of jean shorts, brown strapped sandals, a white cotton v neck t shirt and a long brown tie up sweater. She also wore a silver ring on a silver chain necklace. On the ring, the words "I will love you forever" is written. Nier stared at the girl. Her grayish green almond shaped eyes found Nier, and they shyly flirted with their eyes.

"Hi." Nier welcome when Shaelyn found her way over to the group.

"Hi, call me Shae." Nier nodded as they watched the next boat, Nier stealing glances at her. A small female with straight black hair with choppy front bangs exited the boat. She had a lovely cream complexion. She wore a white dress shirt under a green plaid strapped dress reaching her knees. She had a creamy white pantyhose and green plaid flats.

"Lola Oxford! The one who will win it all!" The crowd of contestants sent a terrifying glare at Alejandro.

"What was that for?" Tobe approached Alejandro with an irritated look.

"She paid me." The group cooled down as the girl hmphed in satisfaction and stood next to Alejandro. "You go over there." Alejandro pointed at the group of campers, who seemed rather unattractive from Alejandro's point of view.

"No." The girl shook her head and clutched Alejandro's leg. Alejandro rolled his eyes as a boy exited the boat.

"This should be Ty Oaks." Ty had a pale peach skin tone and has shoulder length brown hair styled in a fringe. He had almond shaped brown eyes with dark brown flecks. He wore a white T-shirt with black rims, black skinny jeans, black and white high tops, purple wristbands on both arms and a neon green headset.

"'Sup." Ty confidently strode to the group of contestants. He checked out all of the ladies and settled next to Shaelyn, who inched a bit closer to Nier, who was also inching away from Ty. And on the last boat, were the last two contestants.

"FINALLY!" Alejandro exclaimed, much to the surprise of most of the contestants. The girl had golden locks at ankle length and a left eye that was violet, and a right eye that was amber. She wore a black business suit with a black knee length overcoat. She smiled and joined the crowd, although she was quite the odd one out… or make that the majority of the group. Yup, we have ourselves a crazy bunch.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia." She greeted. Last was a man with a white complexion, long, curly black hair, and blue eyes. He wore a tie dye bandana wear his hair began, a black tank top, light blue jeans, and flip flops.

"Nice to meet you guys, and finally be here. I'm… uh…" He gazed off into the trees, seeing squirrel get eaten by a snake. He attracted unwanted attention, so he snapped out of it. "Er… I'm Adam." He said, making his way to the group.

"Okay then, we have all twenty two of you guys here." He checked all of them. "Now, I'll brief you on everything about this season of Total Drama, next time!" He grinned at the camera as Chris stuck his head out of the Mess Hall grinning. This ending was much to the disappointment of the campers.

**A/N: I had to end it here, the chapter was getting way too long XD So, what do you think? I think so far, I did well with your characters. Anyway, the information, teams, challenge, and elimination ceremony stuff will all take place in the next chapter. So for now…**

**~Ciao**


	3. Disco Ninjas and US Documents

**A/N: ….. So I wrote half the chapter (Which was like 1,500 words) and I accidentally exited it … I'm really sorry… But I'll be starting at the challenge portion. I did have really good character development but… I feel like going into a hole right now D: So… I guess I'll start here… Sorry for the super disappointing chapter… As compensation, I will let you guys leave a review asking for a challenge themed around an already existing character (Which is the theme of the season). Here is a list of the campers in their teams**

**Flying Squirrels:**

**Dylan**

**Jax**

**Mitchel**

**Liam**

**Jeremy **

**Ty**

**Kaede**

**Shaelyn**

**Lydia**

**Effie**

**Opal**

**Righteous Eagles:**

**Tobe**

**Adam**

**Nier**

**Jay**

**Sebastian**

**Liza**

**Kaylee**

**Cynthia**

**Monica**

**Lola**

**Cecilia**

**Again, sorry ):**

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! IT IS TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE! PLEASE MEET IN THAT BUILDING THAT ISN'T USUALLY THERE."

The campers were confused by the odd announcement. They left their cabins and arrived at a building that looked like a barn on the outside. On the inside, it was a disco. The floor was flashing lights and Chris and Alejandro were in 80's themed outfits. Chris wore an Elvis outfit while Alejandro wore a bejeweled version of Elvis' outfit. However, at the top of the podium was Harold.

"Harold?" Most of the campers exclaimed as the door was shut behind them. They separated into their teams, the Flying Squirrels and the Righteous Eagles.

"Okay, this is the Crazyfunhappyninjadancetime challenge! Where your challenge will be dancing like a ninja!" Chris announced, confusing the contestants even more. "There will be 11 rounds. Each round, a member of your team will face a member of the opposing team to try and copy Harold's ninja moves the best. The one who copies it the best wins a point, and whichever team has the most points wins!" Chris seemed rather enthusiastic as he danced onto the floor. The disco music stopped and was replaced with an Ancient Japanese song thing.

"Okay, the first round will be…" Harold looked around. "Lydia vs. Liza." The Animal Lover and the Tomboy stepped onto the dance stage. Lydia trembled a bit, before hearing a "you can do it" from Adam. She smiled and regained her confidence. Cecilia narrowed her eyes at the two.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cecilia: Romance, anyone? –evil smirk-**

**CONFESSIONAL OVER**

The music started as Harold started to do some "wicked" moves. Lydia and Liza tried to copy them as best they could. He jumped and then kicked, then did some weird duck dance thing, then punched and did some luring technique with his hands. They copied perfectly, except for Lydia who messed up on the weird duck dance thing. After a few more seconds of dancing, the round was over and Liza was declared the winner.

**Righteous Eagles – 1**

The rest of the match ups continued. Adam vs. Liam, Cecilia vs. Effie, Shaelyn vs. Monica, Tobe vs. Mitchel and etc.

"The winners are…." Suspense…

"The Righteous Eagles!" Chris announced. The said team cheered while the Flying Squirrels frowned in disappointment. "The Righteous Eagles, no one is eliminated! Flying Squirrels, I'll see you at the campfire pit." Chris announced again.

**Dylan CONFESSIONAL: Well… That was disappointing. –eats a chip-**

**Opal CONFESSIONAL: I tried… I failed… I lived…**

**Jax CONFESSIONAL: These guys didn't dance right, and I won my match. Someone's paying for this**

The campers headed back to their cabins.

**Righteous Eagles – West Cabins**

"Woohoo!" Kaylee cheered as everyone was in high spirits. "We won the first challenge, all is good!" The other female campers agreed as they settled in their bunks.

"Hey Kaylee." Lola whined from her top bunk.

"Yes?" Kaylee answered from the bottom bunk, secretly placing a plastic cockroach near her pillow.

"Get me some water." Lola said demandingly as she rolled over to discover a plastic cockroach next to her pillow. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lola screamed and ran out the door. Kaylee giggled as she snuggled under her covers.

**Lola (CONFESSIONAL): That annoying prankster better stop playing pranks on me, or else!**

Cecilia laughed as Monica typed out her essay on her phone.

"Wasn't that funny?" Cecilia called to her bunkmate, who was on the top bunk.

"Haha." She replied flatly, continuing her essay.

"What's your deal?" Cecilia's head poked out and appeared next to Monica. She gazed over at the phone she was typing on.

"My deal is that I'm working on an essay, and I'm not dealing with you right now." Monica replied with a hint of sassiness. Cecilia rolled her eyes and went back to her bunk.

**Cecilia (CONFESSIONAL): That Monica girl is so rude!**

"Liza?" Cynthia called quietly from her top bunk. Getting no answer, she quietly called again. When she rolled over to check on Liza from her top bunk, she found that she had been sleeping. "Er… Nevermind." Cynthia rolled back over so she was comfortable and fell asleep.

**Cynthia (CONFESSIONAL): Hm… Liza is a heavy sleeper.**

**Righteous Eagles – East Cabins**

"PARTY AT THE GUY'S CABIN!" Jay called as he and Tobe cracked open some sodas and partied. Nier lay on his bunk, sipping his soda and thinking about Shaelyn while Adam smiled at the party-goers. Sebastian rolled his eyes and made his bed.

**Sebastian (CONFESSIONAL): Those guys are annoying and have no sense in order.**

Jay called Nier over to the imaginary dance floor. Nier rolled his eyes and just partied in his own way.

"Hey Nier." Tobe arrived at Nier's bed. "Are you thinking about Shaelyn?" Nier's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?"

"Magic." Tobe answered. Nier looked at him incredulously. "Anyway, she's on the losing side, are you worried?" Tobe asked.

"A bit." Nier rolled over in his bed and stared at the wall.

**Tobe (CONFESSIONAL): Nier is going to be useless in challenges if he keeps this romance thing with Shaelyn going too long. If he doesn't have his head in the game by next week then…**

Tobe returned to partying. Jay glanced out the cabin and saw Lola running to the bathrooms. He laughed and shrugged it off.

**Flying Squirrels – West Cabins**

Everybody was in low spirits, even Kaede, who was always excited and fun. Opal was already asleep, and everyone else couldn't sleep due to the fear of what might happen tomorrow night.

"Hey Effie." Lydia called from her top bunk. Effie groaned from the bottom bunk.

"What." She replied. Obviously, she wasn't a person to mess with at night. Lydia flinched a little bit.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" A squirrel caught Lydia's attention.

"Sure." Effie replied, rolling over to face the wall, trying to go to sleep. Deciding that she didn't want to be messed with, Lydia kept quiet.

**Lydia (CONFESSIONAL): Effie isn't that nice. I don't think I'm going to talk to her again.**

"Hey Shae." Kaede called from her top bunk. Shaelyn blinked her eyes open.

"Yes?" Shaelyn replied.

"Do you like Nier?" Kaede giggled. Shaelyn blushed a bit.

"Well… He is cute…" Shaelyn blushed even more as Kaede giggled more.

"Yea he is. What do you think about Jay." Kaede asked. Shaelyn laughed at Kaede's questions.

"Why are you so interested in my crushes. What about you?" Shaelyn reflected Kaede's question.

"Yea… But I don't see us dating…" Kaede thought.

"Dating _who?" _Shaelyn asked.

"Well… Okay, promise not to tell anyone." Kaede asked. Confused, Shaelyn agreed. "I'm Bi." Shaelyn didn't say anything. "Shae?" She looked down and saw that Shae was lost in thought. "Err… Hello?" Kaede continued to crack up.

"Um, sorry. I guess it was just a bit of a shock." Shaelyn sighed as she got comfortable in her bed. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kaede replied as she rolled over to get comfortable.

**Kaede (CONFESSIONAL): I wonder if she hates me now…**

**Flying Squirrels – East Cabins**

Dylan jumped like a sloth and latched onto his bed. His bed was plagued with crisp crumbs. Jax took the bunk over Dylan.

"Listen, you don't mess with me. And I don't mess with you." Jax declared from his bed. He looked and saw that Dylan was already sleeping. "Good." Jax immediately fell asleep as well.

"Hey Mitchel, what do you do for fun?" Liam asked while sitting on Mitchel's bed. Mitchel just snapped out of a weird trance.

"Well… I'm a hypnotist." Mitchel said plainly. Liam nodded. When Mitchel didn't continue, Liam talked.

"Nothing else?" Liam asked.

"Nothing else." Mitchel confirmed Liam's inquiry with a small nod. Liam sighed, shrugged, and made his way to the top bunk.

**Liam (CONFESSIONAL): Mitchel's kind of… Aloof**

"So… You're a gamer, right?" Jeremy started up a conversation while Ty was busy playing some handheld games.

"Yea." Ty answered quickly, keeping his attention focused on the game.

"What are you playing right now?" Ty paused the game to look at Jeremy.

"Mario Kart." Jeremy nodded and stopped talking. Ty resumed playing Mario Kart. Jeremy blushed as he observed secretly.

**Jeremy (CONFESSIONAL): He's cute.**

A megaphone blared Chris' voice. It could be heard all throughout the camp.

"PLEASE GATHER IN THE MESS HALL, WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS!" Confused, irritated, and sleep deprived, the contestants made it to the mess hall after changing. When all gathered and were eating (or not eating) the slop, Chris and Alejandro walked into the Mess Hall. Everyone turned their attention to Chris and Alejandro.

"Okay, since the last challenge was kind of vague and it was hard to choose someone to vote off, we've decided to give you guys, another challenge!" Everyone groaned. Chris smiled and Alejandro snickered.

"This challenge is going to be themed around…" A Total Drama contestant walked through the door. "Courtney!" Courtney waved at the contestants. Most of the contestants responded somehow.

"Since it is themed around Courtney, we have decided to make this a government themed challenge. The challenge is called… Operation Independence!" The contestants didn't reacted, which angered Chris. "Anyway, the Flying Squirrels will be the Government Agents. You must hide these three documents." Chris motioned to three documents encased in glass.

"The Declaration of Independence, the Emancipation Proclamation, and the Gettysburg Address." Alejandro listed.

"Are those real?" Lydia asked as she pointed to the documents.

"Of course not. The real ones are kept inside the White House, in a glass container. When attempted to be stolen, the thief is captured and the document is sent to a secret chamber where it is locked, padded, and kept safe." Dylan said. The whole room was quiet except for the crunch of chips in Dylan's mouth.

"Err… Good to know?" Courtney said.

"Anyway, after you hide the documents, you must return to the Mess Hall." Alejandro said. "When you return, we will release the Righteous Eagles, who are the Thieves. You guys try to find the documents. You must find them and deliver them to the Mess Hall within ten minutes." They all nodded.

"Government Agents, come and get your documents." The Flying Squirrels retrieved their documents. "Okay, go!" They bolted out of the door.

**With Kaede, Shaelyn, Dylan, and Jax**

"Hm…" Dylan looked around. Jax held the Emancipation Proclamation. Kaede and Shaelyn looked around for hiding places while making small talk. "Over there." Dylan pointed towards a gathering of rocks.

"It's too obvious." Kaede commented.

"No." Dylan took the Emancipation Proclamation, getting Jax rather angry, and set it by the rocks. Dylan then dug a hole.

"Ohh…" Shaelyn recognized what Dylan was doing. Kaede and Jax were rather confused. Dylan put the document in the hole and covered it up with soil and rocks.

"Smart thinking there Dylan!" Kaede commented and they continued to the Mess Hall.

**Jax (CONFESSIONAL): Maybe Dylan isn't as dumb as I thought he was… He's a target now.**

**With Effie, Opal, Lydia, and Liam**

Liam held the Declaration of Independence. Effie looked around for places to hide it while Opal twirled her hair. Lydia was petting a bunny while searching for a place to hide the document.

"Are you going to be of any help in this challenge?" Opal shrugged and continued with her hair. "Good answer."

**Liam (CONFESSIONAL): I wonder who's going home tonight…? –puts a picture of Opal in front of the camera-**

"Over there." Effie pointed to a place under the cabin. "It's barely seen because of the shadow and it's all grimy and sticky and disgusting down there." Liam nodded and set the document under the West Cabins – Flying Squirrels. They returned to the mess hall.

**With Mitchel, Ty, and Jeremy**

"Hi." Jeremy greeted Ty with a smile. Ty nodded in acknowledgement, which was enough for Jeremy to blush.

**Jeremy (CONFESSIONAL): He acknowledged me!**

Mitchel was staring off into space while Ty carried the Gettysburg Address.

"Ty, I think putting it inside that tree over there is a good idea." Jeremy pointed to a hollow tree.

"Nice thinking, Jeremy." Ty rushed over to put the document in the tree, Jeremy blushed again. They returned to the mess hall.

**Mess Hall**

"Okay, we have everyone here… Go Thieves!" Chris called as the thieves rushed out of the door. The Flying Squirrels hung out in the Mess Hall.

"We CANNOT lose this challenge." Effie called to get her team's hopes up. It actually worked the opposite way.

**With Lola, Cecilia, Sebastian, and Cynthia**

"Sebastian, find the document and get it over with." Lola demanded. Sebastian looked at Lola in disgust.

"This is a team effort, Lola." He said in his wonderful British accent. Cynthia and Cecilia were already looking for the document.

"Will you guys stop arguing and help us?" Cynthia said. They sighed and searched around the trees area.

"I think I found it." Lola said as she touched a piece of glass.

"It's the Gettysburg Address I believe." Sebastian said as he pulled out the document.

"Good. Now let's return it to the Mess Hall." Cecilia said and led the group to the Mess Hall.

**Mess Hall**

Sebastian set the document on the table while Cecilia stuck her tongue out at the Squirrels.

"B*tch." Effie said under her breath. The Eagles sat at a table.

**With Monica, Adam, Jay, and Tobe**

Monica wasn't on her phone for once and was looking around. Adam, while helping a bird, encountered a spider.

"AHHH!" Adam leapt back in fear and quivered. Tobe squashed the bug with ease.

"Hah, you're scared of spiders man?" Adam regained his cool and nodded. "Hah, that's nothing like-"

"Why'd you pause?" Adam asked.

"I just don't want them to do another Phobia Factor episode where we explain all of our fears for some reason…" The rest nodded. "Anyway, we need to find that document." The rest agreed.

"Hey, is there something under the cabin?" Monica pointed out. The group proceeded to find the Declaration of Independence below the cabin. It was surrounded by gunk, trash, and more gunk.

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Wait, what?"

"You have to do it." Tobe said, motioning Monica to the grunginess.

"Ew, no!" Monica refused. Tobe sighed.

"It's the rules."

"Said who?"

"God."

"Whatever!" Monica stepped into the green slime.

**Mess Hall**

Courtney shivered.

"What was that?" Dylan asked Courtney.

"I think someone is interacting with green jelly…"

**Back to Monica**

"This stuff…. Is jelly!"

"What?" All three boys said.

"Yup." Monica had been surprised for the first time on this show. She retrieved the document and the group cheered.

**Monica (CONFESSIONAL): I never knew being around the boys were so much fun, especially Tobe**

**Tobe (CONFESSIONAL): I never knew being around everyone was so much fun, especially Monica**

The group returned to the Mess Hall.

**Mess Hall**

When the group entered, the Eagle's cheered and the Squirrel's hearts dropped. Liam and Effie noticed the smile covered document, and knew they found theirs. Liam looked at Effie, who nodded in disappointment. The Thieves proudly sat at a table.

**With Nier, Kaylee, and Liza**

The three walked around the cabins. They just saw the previous group leave.

"You know Jay likes you, right." Nier said to Liza. Kaylee frowned and Liza's eyes widened.

"Really?" Liza said. "Wait. Why are you telling me this?" Liza asked.

"I'm basically his best friend." Nier shrugged and Liza nodded.

**Liza: I didn't know Jay liked me –blushes-**

Kaylee looked around for the documents.

"Hey guys, I don't think we have much time." Kaylee called the two over to search for the documents.

**"****OKAY GUYS, TIME'S UP!"**

Chris' voice boomed over the megaphone. The group sighed and returned to the Mess Hall.

**Mess Hall**

The Eagles sighed as the Squirrel's cheered.

"Don't get too excited yet, this is a double elimination!" Everybody frowned. "Yup, one contestant from both teams will be going home tonight, due to Squirrels losing a challenge and the Eagles losing one." The campers sighed and made their way back to the cabins.

**Elimination Ceremony**

"On this plate, I have twenty marshmallows. Only members of your team have voted for your team." Alejandro told the twenty two contestants. Both teams were at the Elimination Pit. "Squirrels, we'll start with you." Alejandro said.

"When I called your name, you're safe." Chris said. Everyone nodded seriously.

"Effie, Liam." Chris tossed the two their marshmallows. "Ty." He tossed him the marshmallow.

"Jeremy, Jax." They caught their marshmallows. "Mitchel." The marshmallow landed on Mitchel's forehead, plopping down onto his lap, waking him up from his trance.

"Kaede, Shaelyn, and Lydia." The three caught theirs and cheered. It was between Dylan and Opal. Opal stared at the marshmallow, Dylan ate his chips furiously.

*Suspense*

*Suspense*

"Dylan." Dylan relaxed and caught his marshmallow. "Sorry Opal, you've been eliminated." Opal sighed and picked up her bags.

"Was fun being here." She said sarcastically. The Squirrels sighed in relief.

"Okay, it's the Eagles' turn." Alejandro said. "Adam, Liza, Jay." The three caught their marshmallows. Liza waved at Jay, Jay returned the favor. "Nier." Nier caught his marshmallow. "Tobe, Cynthia." The two caught their marshmallows. "Sebastian, Cecilia." They caught their marshmallows. "Kaylee." She caught hers and cheered. "The last marshmallow goes to…"

*Suspense*

*Suspense*

"Monica." Monica relaxed and ate her marshmallow. "Sorry Lola, you have to go."

"FINE THEN!" Lola stomped her foot and ran off crying.

"Well, that's that. See you next time on Total, Drama, Memorial Trials!"

**A/N: Really long chapter. I was going to do an elimination ceremony after the Harold challenge, but I felt it needed something else, so I had this. Well, R&R! Tell me what you think of the hinted relationships so far (There are more to come)!**


	4. Blackout!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update (I don't consider it late, but compared to the fast updating stories…). Guys, let me remind you that you can request confessionals (From PM preferably) and I'll put it in the story. By the way, if your character is afraid of the dark, I'm sorry XD I just didn't feel like searching through all the apps. **

**Also, let me tell you. There is A LOT of drama in this episode. Things get heated.**

**Here's another episode!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD, or else there would be some love going on between Noah and Cody ~**

**Chapter 3: **

"Last time, on Total Drama." Alejandro sat on the dock on a red lawn chair, drinking lemonade. "There was two challenges, kicking off the season, meaning two eliminations." It showed the scene of Opal and Lola going home. "Teams were made," It showed the Righteous Eagles' flag being tossed over. "And secrets were revealed," It showed Kaede telling Shaelyn she's bisexual. "Also, some crushing going on?" It showed Liza waving at Jay at the arrivals. Nier thinking about Shaelyn, and Jeremy blushing at Ty.

"Well." Chris walked onto the dock, next to Alejandro. "Let's wake the campers up, shall we?" The two grinned evilly as Chris donned his megaphone. He made it over to the cabins.

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS!" The campers stirred uncomfortably.

**Effie (CONFESSIONAL): I'm killing that son of a-**

"Eat your fill at the Mess Hall, and we'll announce your next challenge." Everyone got dressed.

**Righteous Eagles – West Cabins**

The girls looked around. Kaylee noticed the absence of a certain annoying girl on the top bunk, and grinned.

**Kaylee (CONFESSIONAL): It's a bit relieving to know that we don't have to deal with constant whining in the morning.**

Kaylee rolled out of bed, being the first one up. Liza was still snoring while Cynthia stared at her, appalled.

"Hi Kaylee, what's up? We haven't really talked yet, have we?" Cynthia scratched her hair and dropped off of her bunk.

"Good…" Kaylee said, thinking of Jay. "You?" Kaylee retrieved her clothes while Cynthia dug in the dresser for hers.

"Good." Cynthia replied.

**Cynthia (CONFESSIONAL): Hm… Awkward…**

Liza stirred while Cecilia and Monica finally awoke.

"Are you finally awake, Liza?" Cecilia giggled. Liza didn't respond as Kaylee and Cynthia were dressed and out the door. Cecilia finally dressed and left. Monica, feeling some shame, awoke Liza and left. The tomboy finally got up and dressed and followed her cabin mates.

**Righteous Eagles – East Cabins**

Snoring filled the cabin while Adam was the first to awake. Adam plugged his ears as he maneuvered over to his dresser, tiptoeing over dirty undergarments.

"Hm… I wish they cared more for their dormancies than this." Adam finally made it and dressed. He was out the door before anyone even stirred. Sebastian was the next to wake up, followed by Tobe, who was rather cranky.

"Hey, where's Adam?" Tobe pointed out.

"I don't know, he probably is at the Mess Hall already." Sebastian said. Tobe glared at Sebastian for no apparent reason while he went to dress.

**Sebastian (CONFESSIONAL): I didn't realize how vicious my cabin mates are until now**

Sebastian left while Tobe was still dressing. Nier fell off his top bunk, landing with a thud that stirred Jay. Tobe broke into laughter, which finally woke up the two.

"Wow, you have some kind of disease?" The magician addressed Nier while he, embarrassed, quickly dressed and left, followed by Tobe. Jay finally dressed and left a surprise in Tobe's dresser, and left as he smirked.

**Jay (CONFESSIONAL): He's gonna get it good~**

**Flying Squirrels – West Cabins**

Light snoring entered Lydia's ears, who was the first to wake up.

"Only four of us left…" She looked at the empty bed that Opal used to occupy. "I wonder if I can get that bed…" Lydia shrugged while she continued to dress. Shaelyn woke up, followed by Effie. They dressed and left, leaving Kaede behind.

"Why did everyone leave me?" Kaede frowned as she hopped off her bunk, quickly dressed and followed her team.

**Flying Squirrels – East Cabins**

Dylan was literally slumped over the edge of his bunk, drooling. A drop of drool hit the floor, just passing Jax's hand. This alerted him, and quickly retracted his hand.

"Ugh, gross." Jax grumbled and jumped out of bed. "It's a f*cking drool waterfall." He remarked as he dressed. Ty and Jeremy awoke at the same time, weirdly. Jeremy hopped off the bed, at the same time Ty left his bed. Ty looked at Jeremy weirdly, while Jeremy blushed, but hid it.

**Jeremy (CONFESSIONAL): The way he looks at me~**

Ty got to get dressed first, from the politeness of Jeremy. Mitchel awake next, while Jax and Ty left to the Mess Hall. Distracted by a nearby handheld gaming device, he was struck. He was immobile, as Jeremy left. Dylan finally fell off the bed, alerting Mitchel. Mitchel got dressed and left, while Dylan finally awoke as well. He got dressed and followed his teammates.

**Mess Hall**

Everyone lined up with their trays. The poor trays had to carry the slop given by Chef. His angry, contorted face leering at everyone. They hurriedly made it to their seat.

_*Let le drama begin*_

The Flying Squirrels and Righteous Eagles sat separate. Lydia poked at her food as if it wasn't edible (We're not sure either).

"Hello, Chef?" Everyone gasped.

"Don't do that! Haven't you learn from Courtney from Season One?" Shaelyn whispered. Chef turned his head to meet Lydia.

"Oh, err… Nevermind." The Chef grumbled and returned to his kitchen. Adam sighed behind Lydia and smiled at her. Lydia smiled back with her white teeth. Cecilia grinned evilly, watching the scene.

**Cecilia (CONFESSIONAL): Something's definitely going to happen. Something between love hippie and environmentalist lovey dove.**

As most campers were poking around the food, not eating, there were some who were socializing.

"Hey, you." Jax caught the attention of Liam. Liam, the one who now was holding back his barf, looked at Jax. "Allliance, you, me, and weird hypnotist." Liam thought about it, then nodded.

**Jax (CONFESSIONAL): If I can get the two dumbest people in the game in an alliance, I can win this.**

**Liam (CONFESSIONAL): If I can get the two dumbest people in the game in an alliance, I can win this.**

Nier waves at Shaelyn, who blushes and returns the favor. Jay thumbs up Nier, who smiles.

**Nier (CONFESSIONAL): I'm going to ask her out after the challenge.**

**Shaelyn (CONFESSIONAL): Nier is cute.**

Jay catches the attention of Liza, who is now slinging food at the wall. She blushes and returns to slinging food at the wall. Kaylee stabs her fork into her food.

**Kaylee (CONFESSIONAL): Kaylee is seen sobbing. "I know I can't stand a chance against Liza.. She is so pretty, and I'm me! Heck, I don't get the guys!" She rambles, sadness in her eyes.**

Jay sees Kaylee sad, and sympathizes. Most everyone was now waiting for Chris to enter.

"Okay, here's your next challenge!" The two hosts enter.

"Enter…" Alejandro says. A figure walks through the door. "Gwen!" The goth wanders through the door.

"Wow, never thought I'd be back here." She bores. Chris rolls his eyes while Alejandro serenades her.

"Since it's Gwen, the challenge will be themed around darkness!" Gwen narrows her eyes at him, he ignores it.

"The challenge is called, Blackout!" Everyone raised their eyebrows. Chris held up a set of black keys. "There are nineteen keys here. You will be in a room, filled with obstacles, in the dark. You must find a key, and when you do, you may exit." Everyone nodded. "The person who does not find a key, loses for their team, and is probably going to be voted out." Chris smirked.

"Well, single file to the room." Everyone headed to the room. Once everyone was in, the door closed and it was pitch black dark.

**With Jax, Mitchel, and Liam**

The alliance walked around in the darkness. Searching everywhere for the keys.

"I'm never going to find a key." Mitchel said as he was practically crawling on the floor for a key. Liam searched with his hands while Jax just looked to see if anything looked like a key. They soon reached a wall. Jax found a key and stuffed it into his pocket without saying anything.

"Found one!" Liam said as he left the room. Now it was just Jax and Mitchel.

"Look." Jax said. The hypnotist was lost, but then found Jax's voice.

"Hm?"

"I'm thinking of being in a two man alliance with you." Jax said. Mitchel nodded without knowing the location of Jax, then Jax left.

**Jax (CONFESSIONAL): I'm playing this game good.**

**With Dylan, Jeremy, and Ty**

Ty was cursing as he couldn't find the key. Jeremy was flinching every time the gamer cursed. Dylan calmly looked for the key.

"Found it." Dylan said calmly, and left, smirking. Jeremy awkwardly looked for the key, Ty raged. Jeremy sighed as he found a key. He looked at Ty, who was struggling. Jeremy set a key on the floor in front of Ty.

"Hey! I found one!" Ty exclaimed. Jeremy blushed as he ran out the door.

**Jeremy (CONFESSIONAL): I had to, I just couldn't stand him like that. –blush-**

Jeremy continued to look for another key.

**With Sebastian, Cynthia, and Adam**

The perfectionist looked around, constantly putting on hand sanitizer after touching walls for a while. Adam looked on the floor, while Cynthia looked for keys hanging from the ceiling.

"Found one." Cynthia smiled. Adam high fived her as she exited.

"You like her?" Sebastian asked. Adam narrowed his eyes at him.

"Can't a guy be friends with a girl?" Sebastian smiled wryly and continued looking. Adam rolled his eyes. Sebastian finally found a key and left. Adam sighed and continued his quest for the key.

**With Tobe, Nier, and Monica**

The three looked for the keys.

"Where are the keys?" Monica said. She was the only one looking on the ground. Tobe and Nier looked on the walls.

"You'll eventually find it." Tobe said encouragingly. Nier raised his eyebrows at the magician.

"You like her?" Nier whispered behind his hand to Tobe. Tobe blushed a little bit. Nier chuckled and nodded, understanding his answer. "Look, I can help you, if you can help me dude." He whispered.

"With who?" Tobe whispered. While they were conversing, Monica found the key and left.

"Shae." Tobe nodded. He looked back, to find Monica had left.

"Ugh, she just left." Nier shrugged as he found a key and left Tobe all alone.

**With Mitchel, Jeremy, Effie, and Lydia**

The four looked for keys. Well, three. Effie was laying back, waiting for Lydia to find a second key. Mitchel and Jeremy were too afraid to point it out. Mitchel finally found a key and left. Adam rounded the corner and found Lydia slaving away.

"What are you doing?" Effie smirked as The Hippie rounded the corner. Lydia was about to cry when she saw Adam and she ran to him.

"No, what are _you _doing? Lydia, get back here." Effie declared. Lydia narrowed her eyes at the red head.

"You need to lay off." Adam said. Effie rolled her eyes at the two.

**Effie (CONFESSIONAL): I think it's time to get some drama going. –smirk-**

Jeremy quickly found a key and fled the scene. It was a glaring battle between Adam and Effie. Lydia found a key and left, while the two kept glaring.

**With Jay, Liza, and Kaylee **

Jay and Liza were searching next to each other. Kaylee sighed and kept looking for her key. She found it, but chose to hung around in silent.

"So, Liza. I was thinking…" Jay said. Liza looked at Jay expectantly.

"Yes?" The girl waited for the rest of the sentence.

"If you would like to go out with me?" Liza blushed furiously.

"Of course I would!" They hugged together and even kissed. Kaylee sighed and ran out the room in tears.

**With Kaede and Shaelyn**

"Hey, did you hear Kaylee?" Kaede asked Shaelyn. Shaelyn raised her eyebrow.

"I think I did, was she crying?" Kaede shrugged.

"Well, she did tell me she liked Jay… And I know there's something between Jay and Liza." Kaede said, slightly rocking back and forth in place.

"Aw, I feel bad." Shaelyn said, finding her key. "Okay, I found mine, good luck." Kaede nodded as Shaelyn exited.

**Kaede (CONFESSIONAL): Will I ever find love?  
**

**Outside**

Most everyone was cheering.

"Okay, inside, we still have Kaede and Effie for the Flying Squirrels. And we have Adam, Jay, Liza, Sebastian, Tobe, and Cecilia for the Righteous Eagles." The team sighed. "Things aren't looking too good for you guys." Jay and Liza ran out, holding hands. Kaylee sniffed, but was comforted by Shaelyn.

**Kaylee (CONFESSIONAL): Shaelyn is a good friend.**

Nier smiled at Shaelyn, with her act of kindness. He then thumbs upped Jay, who nodded.

"At this time, we will deploy night vision cameras inside the Blackout room." Everyone gasped as a flat screen T.V. was lowered. It showed Tobe and Cecilia.

**Inside Blackout**

Tobe and Cecilia were looking for the keys.

"So…" Cecilia started, Tobe looked at her weirdly.

"What." He replied, rather coldly. Cecilia widened her eyes.

"Well, someone's a bit feisty." Tobe rolled his eyes. "I hear you like that Monica girl." Cecilia said slyly.

"Maybe." Tobe replied.

**Tobe (CONFESSIONAL): How did she know this? Did Nier sell me out?**

Right then, Cecilia pulled Tobe into a kiss. Tobe widened his eyes at the sudden movement, but soon was swayed in Cecilia's direction. The kiss broke from Cecilia, as she found her key and left.

**Outside**

Nier, Shaelyn, Jay, Liza, and Adam looked at Monica. Monica was in shock, and saw Cecilia leave the room. Cecilia snickered.

**Monica (CONFESSIONAL): That b*tch is going down.**

Monica ran off to the cabins, and everyone looked at her disapprovingly. Tobe left the room after, looking for Monica.

"Where's Monica?" Everyone sighed. He saw the flat screen, and Cecilia, and no Monica. He put piece and piece together and ran to the girls cabins.

**Cecilia (CONFESSIONAL): Am I a genius, or what?**

The screen shifted to show Adam and Effie. They were having a staredown.

**Inside Blackout**

"Why are you so… bossy?" Adam said. Effie shrugged.

"I don't know, am I?" She said innocently, looking for the key. Adam found the key the same time that Effie did, and they left.

**Outside**

"It's between Kaede and Sebastian now." Alejandro pointed out. The screen shifted to show Sebastian finding his key.

"NOO!" The Flying Squirrels wailed. Sebastian left the room with his key.

"The Righteous Eagles win!" The team cheered while Kaede left the room, gloomy. Most of the team glared at her, the other part (Including Shaelyn, Jeremy, and Lydia) looked at her, sympathetically.

**Campfire**

"I have nine marshmallows here, on this plate." He motioned to the puffy, white, flavor filled marshmallows. They just looked so scrumptious, you would be stupid to not want one.

"First ones safe are Dylan, Jax, Liam." The three boys caught their marshmallows. "Mitchel, Jeremy, Ty." They caught theirs.

"Shaelyn." She caught hers, looking at Kaede worriedly. Kaede smiled at her positively. The three remaining girls looked at the last two marshmallows. "Effie." The red head smirked and caught her marshmallow. Lydia and Kaede looked at the last one. "The last one goes too…"

"Kaede." The girl gasped in surprise and happily jumped up and got her marshmallow. Lydia looked at the ground in defeat.

"NOOOOOO!" Adam jumped out of the bushes. Lydia looked at Adam lovingly.

"I'll miss you." She said to Adam. Adam nodded as she got her bags and walked down the Dock of Shame. "But, if I could, I'd like to see why they voted me off." Alejandro smirked.

"Why don't we?" He motioned to the flat screen which appeared out of nowhere. Everyone gasped.

***Confessional Votes***

**Dylan: I really see no use for Lydia in the future, sorry, but bye-bye.**

**Jax: That Lydia girl…**

**Mitchel: I'm sorry, but I have to vote off Lydia**

**Liam: Lydia**

**Jeremy: Kaede, she messed up the challenge. **

**Ty: Kaede**

**Shaelyn: I'm sorry Lydia, I just can't vote off Kaede**

**Lydia: Kaede, I guess. She messed up the challenge**

**Effie: Lydia, bye bye, have a nice walk of shame~**

***Confessionals over***

"I liked that…" Chris said evilly. Lydia sighed as she boarded the Boat of Shame and left.

"Well! That was interesting. What will happen next time, on Total, Drama, Memorial Trials!"

**A/N: How did you guys like it? I think it was cool having an alliance made, some love drama stirring, and some foreshadowing for an alliance backstab? Leave a review!**


	5. Talent Time!

**A/N: Back! Back with another episode of TDMT! I'm sorry to WolfLover, Lydia was eliminated, but I had to create some drama. Also, thanks to you all who are reviewing. I am reading those wonderful reviews, and I'm taking up your offer on Trent, Gumball2. **

**Eliminated Contestants: Opal, Lola, Lydia**

**Let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD, if I did, Noah would have been in all seasons.**

"Hey, hey, Liam." Mitchel poked at Liam, who was asleep. He woke up, looking at the hypnotist.

"What." The cranky smart one awoke.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join an alliance." Liam was about to say something, but Mitchel interjected. "With me and Jax." Liam widened his eyes.

"Well… I would want to… but no, I'm okay." Liam rejected the offer, which he had already received from Jax.

**Liam (CONFESSIONAL): Hmph, that evil, little, daft, dumb, punk…**

**Mitchel (CONFESSIONAL):** ***stares at a fly that whizzes past his head six times until he suddenly seats it to the ground* "Die, fly!" *stares at the camera***

The other boys stirred in their sleep, groaning. Jax woke up and went to dress, along with the other boys. They routinely left for the Mess Hall… All except for Liam.

**Flying Squirrels – West Cabins**

Without a need for a megaphone, all the girls woke up. There was a knock at the door. The girls argued through groans of who goes to get it, when finally, Shaelyn went to open the door.

"Liam?"

"May I enter?" Shaelyn nodded, without the consent of her cabin mates.

"Why are you here?" The girl asked. Liam whispered something into her ear, and she nodded. "K bye." Liam left for the Mess Hall.

"What was that all about?" Effie asked.

"Yeah." Kaede echoed.

"Nothing." Shaelyn answered. Kaede perked her eyebrows up while Effie shrugged. The girls got dressed and left for the Mess Hall.

**Righteous Eagles – West Cabins**

Cynthia was the first to awake. She woke up Liza, who was rather grumpy. Kaylee and Monica woke up next, followed by Cecilia.

"Cecilia, what was that about yesterday?" Cynthia asked. Cecilia stared at the girl.

"Hmph, nothing." Monica narrowed her eyes at her, then left. Followed by Kaylee, Cynthia, and Liza.

**Cynthia (CONFESSIONAL): I can't believe her.**

**Righteous Eagles – East Cabins**

The guys of the Righteous Eagles were up early for once. They celebrated their victory a bit.

"Cheers to another victory." Even though no one had drinks, they bumped fists.

**Jay (CONFESSIONAL): It's all good in the boys cabin.**

**Nier (CONFESSIONAL): I'd say the guys are pretty chill.**

"I think we need to head to the Mess Hall now." Sebastian pointed out. The rest of the guys nodded in agreement and got dressed.

**Mess Hall**

Everyone gathered in the Mess Hall and ate their food.

"Everyone, come to the Chris Auditorium of Awesomeness for your next challenge!" Chris announced from the loudspeaker. Most of the contestants scoffed at the name. They got up and arrived at the auditorium. Once everyone was gathered, Alejandro spoke.

"Okay, this next challenge is themed around Trent!" The guitar man walked onto the stage. The contestants cheered at the guy.

"Hey guys, I'm glad to be here on the new season." Trent said in his usual cool voice. Some girls fawned over him, the guys were sitting back.

"Since it's Trent… It's Talent Time!" Everyone cheered.

"Yes! An actual artistic challenge." Effie commented. Most of the contestants nodded.

"However, this talent show will be different from the challenge in season one." Everyone was confused. "For one, the eliminated contestants will be the judges." Effie gasped as Lola, Opal, and Lydia walked to a podium holding a desk. Lydia glared at Effie, then smiled at Adam. Adam waved at her.

"Second, instead of choosing three people to compete, _we _choose _four _people to compete." Everyone gasped yet again.

"And lastly, each judge with vote one out of ten. Whichever team has the most points wins." Everyone cheered. "Okay then, for the Flying Squirrels we have…" An intern arrived with a hat of papers. Chris started picking from the hat.

"Jax, Liam, Jeremy, Kaede." They sighed, sensing that it would be a disaster.

"And for Righteous Eagles…" Alejandro picked out of another hat. "Tobe, Adam, Kaylee, Monica." They also sighed, but left to practice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." The participants raised their eyebrows. "No practice, you perform _now._" Everyone paled.

"Oh god no." Monica said.

"First up, the Flying Squirrels!" The Righteous Eagles sat at the bleachers. The Flying Squirrels made their way behind the stage.

"Okay, Jax is up first with his Strength Act!" Alejandro announced. Chris and Alejandro left the stage while Jax boarded it. There was a weight bench, weights, and a boxing bag. First, he headed to the weights. The weights were twenty pounds each, equaling forty pounds of weight.

"That guy can lift!" Jay said.

"Hawt." Jeremy commented under his breath. However, Liam overheard it, and raised his eyebrow.

**Liam (CONFESSIONAL): Is he gay too?**

He upgraded to forty each, then eighty, then even one hundred each.

"Oh my god." Liam said, staring at the dumbbells. He finished with the weights, heading to the boxing sand bag. He donned the red boxing gloves and continued to punch the bag repeatedly. He finished and arrived at the weight bench. He bench-pressed up to 250 lb.

"After that, he definitely is getting a high score." Tobe said. The rest nodded at the thought. When he finished, he stood center stage, breathing heavily. The judges clapped as they wrote their scores.

"Seven!" Lola held up a 7. "Eight." Opal held up a eight. "Eight!" Lydia held up a eight. The Squirrels clapped as the equipment was taken off stage. Next, Liam arrived on stage. There was just a microphone.

"Is he going to sing?" Effie raised her eyebrow while pointing at the microphone. Liam coughed, readying his voice. He put his lips to the microphone.

_O mio babbino caro,  
mi piace, è bello bello,  
vo'andare in Porta Rossa  
a comperar l'anello!  
Si, si, ci voglio andare!  
E se l'amassi indarno,  
andrei sul Ponte Vecchio  
ma per buttarmi in Arno!  
Mi struggo e mi tormento,  
O Dio! Vorrei morir!  
Babbo, pietà, pietà!  
Babbo, pietà, pietà!_

"DA FUQ!?" Jax yelled out loud. Everyone was astounding, wide eyed, staring at the boy. He looked at the crowd, uncomfortable.

"TEN!" Lola shouted.

"TEN!" Opal echoed.

"TEN!" Lydia also shouted.

Everyone cheered at the voice. The Righteous Eagles were basically doomed.

"We're doomed." Cecilia said. Chris and Alejandro walked on stage to introduce the next act.

"Well… That was…" Chris began.

"Surprising." Alejandro finished.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, next is Jeremy!" An oven and kitchen equipment was on stage.

"How long is this going to take?" Monica asked.

"Not long." Jeremy said.

"Sure." Monica replied sarcastically, Tobe giggled. Jeremy began preparing batter. He mixed in the regular things, then added the flavors. The flavors were strawberry, vanilla, chocolate chips, and a bit of honey. Everyone sighed and fiddled with something.

_*Forty-five minutes later*_

"That was quick, right?" Jeremy said as he set cupcakes down at the judges table. The contestants cheered, he was finally finished. The contestants received cupcakes as well.

"Thanks" Most of the contestants said. Others growled and leered at him, some even kissed him on the cheek (Kaede.)

**Kaede (CONFESSIONAL): I want a gay friend!**

The judges finished their cupcakes.

"Four." Lola said. "I've had better."

"Three." Opal said.

"Six!" Lydia said. Jeremy sighed and left the stage.

"Lastly, Kaede." Alejandro introduced. An easel with a pad of paper was brought in by an intern. Kaede happily hopped on the stage and took a seat. She started to draw on the paper.

"So exciting…" Liam said. Finally, after fifteen minutes, Kaede finished and showed her product to the judges.

"Eight."

"Eight."

"Seven."

The picture showed all of the contestants at the dock, if they took a picture like in the first season. Chris and Alejandro walked on stage.

"And that's the Flying Squirrels, with a total score of 89." The team cheered while the Righteous Eagles took the stage.

"Tobe is first!" The magician took the stage, obvious what his act was going to be. First, he performed a disappearing bunny act, much to the delight of Lydia. Tobe made the bunny disappear in his hat, then reappear under Lydia's desk. She cheered and Tobe left Lydia keep the bunny.

**Effie (CONFESSIONAL): Suck up**

Then, he invited Opal onto the stage to perform the Sword in the Box act. He got into the box and Opal forced several swords into the box. He escaped, revealing that he was sitting next to Liam in the stands. Liam rolled his eyes as Tobe reappeared on stage for his judging.

"Ten!"

"Nine. You survived the stabbing…" Guess who said.

"Ten!"

Tobe exited the stage.

"You guys better be good." He said, pointing at his team mates. Adam headed on stage, there was a row of different plants.

"Okay, so this is thyme, and this is parsley. Also, this is delphinium, and marigold, and that's oregano. And-"

Everyone was basically bored to sleep. He finished and the judges were unimpressed.

"Zero."

"One."

"TEN!" Lydia shouted, out of love. The Squirrels rolled their eyes at her verdict.

"Is that allowed! She only gave him the score because she likes him!" Effie shouted. Lydia blushed while Chris held up a green card.

"It's allowed, she's a judge." Effie rolled her eyes again. "Next, Kaylee." Chris ushered Kaylee onto the stage. Jay cheered, much to the disappointment of Liza, and to the happiness of Kaylee. Nier, Shaelyn, and Dylan were confused. There were several gymnast poles set up with soft cushions on the ground.

"Ready, and go!" Kaylee ran and jumped through the poles. She swung with brilliance and dancer's grace. When she finished, the judging ensued.

"Eight."

"Five."

"Ten."

"Good enough!" She bounded off the stage with a back flip.

"Last is Monica." Monica walked on stage. There was merely a microphone.

"Hi, I'm Cecilia. I just looooooove~ to mess up relationships, because I'm a b*tch." Everyone was stunned. Some grasshoppers chirped in the silence. "Hi, I'm Effie. I also love to mess up relationships and conduct eliminations.~" Everyone was stunned.

"TEN!"

"TEN!"

"TEN!"

"And with that, the Righteous Eagles win again with 93 points!" The team cheered. "And that makes two consecutive wins for you guys!" The Squirrels sighed.

The Squirrels were walking about to their cabin before the elimination ceremony. The Righteous Eagles cheered and headed to their cabins after the challenge. Everyone except Kaylee, who slipped into the confessional booth.

**Kaylee (CONFESSIONAL): -****Kaylee is seen smiling and holding dark brown hair dye.- "I decided that I should make myself look prettier to get more friends, and possibly a guy. Anyways, here goes."** **-She removes her orange contacts, revealing that she has chestnut brown eyes. She mixes the dye in, using the sink. She spends some minutes drying it off with a towel and finally, she places light brown highlights. She frowns a little at how mean she looked when she had the other stuff. She puts her hair in a side ponytail that reaches her waist and combes her bangs to the left.-**

When Kaylee left and arrived at the girls' cabin, everyone was shocked.

"Did you do something with your hair, Kaylee?" Liza asked. Kaylee smiled confidently as she sashayed to her bunk.

"Yes, yes I did." Kaylee slid onto her bottom bunk.

"Okay…" Liza said.

**Liza (CONFESSIONAL): She's trying to get the attention of my man, isn't she!**

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Wow, you guys really suck!" Chris laughed sadistically as Alejandro held the plate of marshmallows.

"I have eight marshmallows. If you get one, you're safe."

"The first goes to Shaelyn." Shae cheers and catches her marshmallow. "Jeremy, Kaede." They get their marshmallows. "Effie, Dylan, Ty." The three caught their marshmallows. "Liam." The last two were revealed to be Jax and Mitchel. The two gazed at their marshmallows expectantly.

"The last goes too…"

"Jax." Jax frowned and retrieved his marshmallow. "And as always, the confessionals." Liam's face soured at that point.

***Confessional Votes***

**Dylan: Since Liam told me to, I'd say Mitchel**

**Jax: Hm… Since I really haven't thought about it… I'm thinking everyone will vote out Jeremy.**

**Mitchel: Jeremy!**

**Liam: Mitchel**

**Jeremy: Jax**

**Ty: I'll say Jax, he's just mean, ya know?**

**Kaede: Mitchel! Shae told me to.**

**Shaelyn: Mitchel.**

**Effie: Jeremy.**

***Confessionals over***

Liam wiped away sweat that appeared on his forehead.

"But, why?" Mitchel asked. Jax sighed and shrugged. Mitchel proceeded to the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Shame.

**Liam (CONFESSIONAL): I'm glad that Shaelyn didn't point out that I told her to vote out Mitchel. Now with Mitchel gone, Jax won't have an alliance to fall back on. If we lose next challenge, I know who's going home.**

**A/N: Nice chapter? I wrote this in like… six hours XD I think that's impressive for myself. Anyway, I'll take suggestions for characters to be themed around. Not Duncan though, I have an idea for him.**


	6. Party-A-Thlon!

**A/N: Okay, I'm back with another chapter. I'm writing this on an iPad so I wanted you to know how difficult it was XD.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Opal, Lola, Lydia, Mitchel**

**Geoff – The Party-A-Thon**

Everyone awoke three in the morning to a blasting beat. The contestants growled and covered their ears. However, the motion was futile.

"Contestants, please report outside for your challenge!" Chris boomed over the megaphone.

When everyone dressed and came outside, they were greeted by four people. Chris, Alejandro, Chef, and Geoff.

"Hey, dudes! It's great to see you all, totally!" Geoff greeted. Monica rolled her eyes and quickly glanced over at Tobe.

Tobe (CONFESSIONAL): Yeap, I saw that.

"This is the Party-A-Thon!" Chris announced while Geoff cheered. Just about everybody else snarled.

"At this time in the morning? Yeah right." Cecilia rolled her eyes.

Kaylee (CONFESSIONAL): She thinks she's all that, it's annoying.

"Here is how it works. Instead of making you run a mile, then eat afterwards, we won't do that." Everyone cheered. "Because after a while of partying, you are going to be starved. To drop out, all you have to do is leave the dance floor. Otherwise, falling asleep or not partying counts you out." Everyone nodded.

"Now lets party!" Geoff announced. No one yelled with him except for Jay.

"Hey, want to club together?" Nier asked Shaelyn. The girl looked at Nier like she was about to laugh.

"Club together?" Nier's face reddened a bit and he let out an awkward chuckle. "Sure." Shaelyn and Nier danced as little as they could to conserve energy. Dylan was by himself, fist pumping slowly and weakly while boring out

"Woohoo, partying, it's so fun." In a sarcastic and monotonous tone. Jay took him by surprise by slinging his arm over his neck and acting like a drunk party-goer, followed by Liza.

"Aw, Shae's dancing with Nier." Kaede observed from afar while pumping her fist in the air with alot of energy. She looked around, trying to find a partner to club with. "Hm... Monica andTobe are there... There's Jax, Dylan, Jeremy, and Ty. You!"Kaede pointed to Cynthia, then pounced on her.

"We're going to ge-"

"Disqualified!" Chris shouted. They sighed and went to the benches.

Monica and Sebastian were ballroom dancing.

"Disqualified! Does it look like Cinderella?" Chris shouted. The two sighed and sat in the benches.

"Are you still upset about Lydia?" Tobe approached Adam.

"Yeah..." Adam replied.

"It's okay, we can still get that wench for it." Liza said, not realizing she stopped dancing.

"Liza disqualified." Alejandro said. "You can't slip that past meTobe, I saw you stop. Disqualified." They sighed and went to the benches. Soon, Adam needed to have some water so he was also disqualified.

"Water!" Cecilia ran after Adam for the water.

"Boo!" Jay scared Jeremy and Ty while still partying.

"Cecilia, Jeremy, and Ty, disqualified." Alejandro pointed out the obvious. They groaned while Ty raged on his way to the benches. "Still partying is Jax, Dylan-" Dylan dropped to the ground, asleep. "Err... Jax, Liam, Shaelyn, and Effie for the Flying Squirrels." The said team cheered on the benches.

"And there's Adam, Nier, Jay, and Kaylee for the Righteous Eagles." The other said team cheered. After forty five minutes,Nier gave out and fell asleep. Effie was dehydrated and went to get water, followed by Liam. A whole two hours passed and a few people on the benches were asleep.

"Lets spice this up, shall we?" Chris said in a twisted tone. Chef came out with a miniastute waterfall. The trickle made Adamneed to go and was Kaylee and Jay against Shaelyn andJax.

Kaylee (CONFESSIONAL): Shae's my friend, but I have to win this challenge

Chef set a plate on the table. Everyone gasped in jealousy at it. The plate held two glasses of water, seasoned fish an d rice on two different plates, and two bowls with macaroni and cheese.

"The first two to give up gets this dinner!" Kaylee bit her looked away from it, Jay ended up forgetting about the challenge, fawning over the meal. "Jay, you're disqualified. Come eat!" Jay happily sat down as the others looked on in jealousy.

"Give up!" Kaylee said. Jax happily obliged and sat down with Jay. Shaelyn sighed as she positioned herself at the corner, farthest from the food. After an hour, Kaylee gave in and left to go get something to eat.

"The winner are the Flying Squirrels!" The team cheered while the Righteous Eagles sighed.

"Now how do you feel to be at elimination?" Effie said and teased the team.

Elimination Ceremony

The ten contestants sat on the logs.

"Lets get right to it, Righteous Eagles." Chris said and took two marshmallows. "Nier, Jay," The two caught their marshmallows. "Tobe, Liza" They caught their marshmallows.

"Monica, Sebastian, Cecilia, and Cynthia." The four sighed in relief. Adam looked at the marshmallow expectantly. Kayleetwirled with her hair and watched the marshmallow.

...

...

...

..

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

"Adam." The hippie gladly took his marshmallow. Kayleegrowled and took her bags .

"I bet you were behind this, Liza." Kaylee said, giving her a scary stare. Kaylee stomped off to the boat of losers. "Guys, vote out Liza next, she's a witch!" The boat drove off. Liza frowned and ran to her cabin.

"She didn't mean it!" Jay ran after Liza.

"Well, we don't have enough time to show the confessionals, so see you next time!" Chris waved off.

**A/N: Discord in the love triangle! Anyway, sorry TimeWarp3000, it was just Kaylee was going to be a trigger for SOMETHING that will happen in the next few chapters. Plus, her elimination could stir up some drama. :D**


	7. Hide and Maul!

**A/N: Oh. My. GOD! I am soooo sorry D: I have kept you on hiatus for so long, and I apologize. By the way, have you seen Total Drama All-Stars? Team Scott and Alejandro WOOO! Least favorite: Duncan. I don't like that he's obsessed with Courtney now. ANYWAY, on with the chapter.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Opal, Lola, Lydia, Mitchel, Kaylee**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, or else Noah would be in All-Stars.**

Liza is crying under a bed in the girls' cabin. Jay attempts to console her, while the Righteous Eagles roast marshmallows at the elimination pit.

"Ow." Sebastian says monotonously. A spark from the fire hit him in his arm. He rolls his sleeve up to look at it. Cecilia raises her eyebrows.

"Aw… Is Sebby scared of a wittle fire?" Cecilia giggles. Sebastian narrows his eyes and says nothing.

**Sebastian (CONFESSIONAL): Ooh… Bitch…**

Cynthia looks back and forth between the two.

**Cynthia (CONFESSIONAL): Cecilia likes Sebastian… But he doesn't like her back… *Cynthia smirks and leans back on the toilet* I'm just good like that. *Toilet water splashes in her face" BLUGH!**

"So Nier," Adam looked at Nier eating his marshmallow. "I was wondering if you wanted to join an alliance." Nier almost choked, and Adam had to push the marshmallow out of his trachea.

"BLAGH!" Nier spat the marshmallow into the flames.

"Ew…" Monica says, backing away from the flames. "Watch where your marshmallow spit goes." Monica narrows her eyes at him, as she goes back to being hypnotized by Tobe.

"Anyway, what's your answer?" Adam beckons.

"Who else is in the alliance?" Nier asks.

"I'm thinking of Monica and Tobe." Adam says. Nier acknowledges it, nodding his head.

"I guess…" Nier shrugs.

**Nier (CONFESSIONAL): What's the hurt in joining an alliance at this point in the game?**

**Adam (CONFESSIONAL): Now I just need to persuade Tobe and Monica to join the alliance. **

"Meow…" Monica says wistfully, as she stares into Tobe's pendulum.

"Now like a dog…" Tobe commands.

"ROAR!"

"Dog…" Tobe corrects.

"BARK!" Monica barks. Cynthia blushes and "Awwws" from the background.

**Cynthia (CONFESSIONAL): I can't help but observe all the growing relationships, it's just so beautiful!**

"Liza… We aren't voting you off…" Jay reassured his girlfriend.

"I-I-I… I know i-it's j-j-just that, Kaylee h-hates me!" Liza bawled.

"It doesn't matter, she isn't going to come back!" Jay shouted, which made Liza bawl more. Jay sighed and frowned.

Chris appears near a forest. He brushes back his jet black hair.

"The morning sun shines down on Camp Wawanakwa, where seventeen teens will compete today, for a competition modeled after…" Chris' hand points to something, as the camera shifts to reveal a cage containing Ezekiel. "Ezekiel!" Ezekiel growls, and then groans, as he attempts to escape the cage, but fails.

"Um… Chris?" An intern confronts Chris with a clipboard and pen. "I don't think we're allowed to have Eze-" Chris pushes the intern and he crashes against Ezekiel's cage, and Ezekiel pulls him inside. He screams and the camera shifts back to Chris' face, as he grins broadly as a helicopter nears and he boards it, as it flies away. It is revealed that the campers' bunk beds have been placed in the forest. A squirrel scampers to Monica's bed, as Monica's eyes widen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Monica shrilly screams. Everyone wakes up and Jax growls.

"Girl, if you scream one more time…" Jax begins.

"Then what?" Tobe glares at Jax.

**Jax (CONFESSIONAL): Ya know, it doesn't take a master's degree to figure out that Tobe and Monica are dating…**

"Sorry guys…" Monica giggles. Dylan eats a chip and is the first to get up, followed by Kaede who bounced off her top bunk and landed in a perfect stance.

"Ten!" She shouts.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Effie points out.

"A growling noise, you mean?" Sebastian asks rhetorically.

"Yeah… I think I hear it…" Ty says.

"Me too!" Jeremy blushes. Ty raises his eyebrow.

**Ty (CONFESSIONAL): Is Jeremy gay? *Ty scratches his head***

Nier cuddles with Shaelyn on her bed, unbeknownst to everyone else. They kiss for the first time, and sigh. Jay notices this, and smiles.

**Jay (CONFESSIONAL): I'm happy for my boy, Nier. And maybe I might get to first base with Liza once she gets over her obsession with Kaylee hating her.**

Liza stays in her bed. Jay climbs into her bed. Liza retreats as if Jay was a cockroach.

"It's okay, Liza." Jay raises his hands as if he was getting arrested.

"Hey…" Kaede eyed a metal containment box curiously. Dylan's eyes widened as he noticed a metal timer lock that read 00:25.

"Oh crap…" Dylan said.

"What." Jax asked.

"Um… We need to leave… and hide… like NOW!" Dylan was the first to run, followed by the rest of his team, then the Righteous Eagles left as the lock reached 00:00 and the door swung open. Ezekiel growled and ran into the forest.

**With Dylan, Liam, Jeremy, and Effie**

The four ran quickly through the woods. It seemed that the forest was untamed. The trees were overgrown. They made treetop reefs, that refused to let the sun pass through. This is the perfect hunting ground for a wild, crazy, rabid, mutated Ezekiel.

"I-I.. So tired…" Jeremy said, starting to slow down.

"Oh come on, wimp." Effie growls. "You are NOT going to be our downfall." She says, roughly grabbing Jeremy's skinny arms and dragging him along. She didn't notice that Dylan and Liam were backing away.

"So Dylan…" Dylan rose his eyebrow.

"Yes…?" Dylan asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join a two person alliance with me." Liam said.

"Meh, sure, why not." Dylan replied.

"Really? Wow." Liam said, satisfied.

**Liam (CONFESSIONAL): Since me and Dylan are the smartest on the Flying Squirrels, and quite possibly the whole island, I think we could be a great tag team.**

**Dylan (CONFESSIONAL): Liam's a smart kid. He's dangerous. That's why I must be aligned with him. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm not completely safe, but I think I can ensure myself at least another week here. Also, I'm not sticking with him for too long. I know that he is in some turmoil in his alliance.**

**With Jay, Liza, Nier, Shaelyn, and Kaede**

"Shae," Nier ran next to Shaelyn.

"Yeah?" Shaelyn began to blush as Nier got closer.

"Um… So, is Kaede like… your best friend?" Nier asked. Shaelyn stopped blushing.

"Well…"

"YEAH!" There was a rustle, then Kaede dropped down from the treetops. He almost landed on Liza, who was now okay.

"Uh… Okay…" Shaelyn said awkwardly. Kaede beamed and the three ran beside eachother. Jay and Liza ran ahead of the three.

"So Liza, can we win this challenge so we don't have to have another person eliminated?" Jay said, attempting to pep talk Liza. Liza nodded, and kept running. As they talked, they didn't notice something jumping out of the woods and tackling all three of the campers running behind them.

**With Jax, Sebastian, Ty, Adam, and Cynthia**

"Hey guys, I think there might be too many people going in this direction…" Adam mentions.

"Meh…" Jax shrugs.

"Ty, I'm surprised you're holding up, with the amount of video games you play." Cynthia says. Ty glares at her.

"You're saying I'm weak? I go to the gym every weekend!" Ty argues.

"Don't get so riled up now." Sebastian attempts to calm the raging gamer.

"I go to the gym every day." Jax coughs out, trying to best the gamer.

"Well whatever, you're overbuilt anyway." Ty shrugs Jax's remark off.

"What'd you say?" Jax retorts.

"You KNOW what I said!" The two ragers go head-to-head, when finally, they realize that no one's stopping them. They look behind them, and see Ezekiel, and run.

**With Tobe, Monica, Jeremy, Dylan, and Effie**

"Hey… So… Does anyone know how many Eagles are left?" Tobe asks. Everyone shrugs.

"I'm scared…" Monica rubs her elbow and looks toward Tobe. Tobe looks forward, but notices Monica looking at him.

"No way I'm giving you my jacket, that is the oldest flirt move in the book." Tobe says as he rubs the back of his head. Monica sighs as Dylan randomly ducks behind a tree. This is much to the bewilderment of the group, but they shrug it off. Soon, they hear a rustling in the bushes, and Ezekiel pops out and gets them.

**With Jax, Liam, Ty, Jay, and Liza**

"AHHHH!" Jax and Ty race down the dirt path, completely trampling Jay and Liza. Jay and Liza realize what/who they're running from, and begin to run as well. Liam follows closely behind, however, he's taken down by Ezekiel. Jax and Ty run out of breath, and stop by a hollow tree. Somehow, Ezekiel fit in the tree, and pulled the two in, leaving Jay and Liza, who sprinted out of the forest.

"WE WIN!" Jay and Liza cheered as all the mauled campers from the Righteous Eagles cheered.

"Well, not exactly." Chris mentions, as Ezekiel eventually mauls the two. "The Flying Squirrels win!" Chris announces.

"WHAT!?" Almost all of the Righteous Eagles shout.

"Dylan is still in hiding." Dylan walks out of the bushes, crunching on some chips. "Actually, he's right here!" Alejandro points at Dylan. The Flying Squirrels cheer.

**Elimination Pit**

"Righteous Eagles, this is your second time in a row here." Alejandro says grimly. "One of you will have to leave…"

"Yes, we know, we know, get on with it." Liza growls, crossing her arms and staring down the marshmallows.

"Okay then, Nier, Shaelyn, Tobe, Adam, Jay, Cynthia, and Liza, you are safe." They get their marshmallows. Monica looks like she's about to cry, Cecilia smirks, and Sebastian remains cool-headed. "Monica." Monica cheers and grabs her marshmallow.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cecilia." The red-headed queen bee retrieves her marshmallow and grins.

"Bye-Bye…" Cecilia waves all princess-like. Sebastian stands up and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever… I'll see you guys at the Playa, especially you Cecilia." Sebastian narrows his eyes at Cecilia as the boat of losers sails off.

**A/N: :D Did the chapter seem rushed? I dunno, tell me please in the reviews! Also, PLEASE give me some challenge ideas. I only have one left, so I'm running out. And THAT challenge I don't even want to do until the merge. So… Yeah, wuv you guise. Until next time**

**CCLC~**


End file.
